Три слова в оправдание
by susanivanova12
Summary: три слова в оправдание


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Шерлок/Майкрофт

Жанр: пвп, романтика

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: три слова в оправдание

Статус: закончен

**Три слова в оправдание**

Шерлоку наплевать на мнение других. Ему безразлично, считают ли его чудаком, как в детстве, странным типом, как в юности или же психом как теперь, когда он вырос. Важно только его мнение о любом вопросе или любой теме, какую бы кто-то ни затронул.

И Шерлок не считает, что в отношениях может быть что-то запретное. Наверное, таких сумасшедших людей в целом мире было только двое – он и его старший брат.

Всего три слова – оправдание для самих себя перед обществом, которое бы их не поняло, осудило бы, развело по разные стороны. Три самых главных слова в их жизни.

И все же Шерлок опасается, что единственный человек, которого он ценит, единственный друг, который понимает его, мог бы точно так же осудить, отвернуться. Джон недостаточно умен, чтобы замечать очевидного, даже если оно было у него под носом, но и его скудных мыслительных процессов как раз хватило бы, чтобы однажды составить полную картину взаимоотношений двух братьев-гениев. И эти три слова ему бы ни о чем не сказали.

Всегда безупречное поведение на людях, одинаковая страсть наедине с братом. Даже умная помощница Майкрофта не знает о том, что творится у ее руководителя дома. Впрочем, даже если бы узнала… она слишком умна, чтобы понимать, что произнести хоть слово против ей было бы не дано.

Первое правило – никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже наедине, не набрасываться друг на друга и не терять головы. Любая метка от неосторожного укуса-поцелуя, любой намек на подобное – и им обоим не сносить головы, потому в приоритете скорее томительная нежность, чем животная страсть.

В конце концов, украшать тело Шерлока отметинами – прерогатива тех, кого он ловит, работая с полицией, а тело Майкрофта всегда должно быть безупречно – деловые переговоры, случается, могут быть проведены и в сауне, и на пляже, где броня дорогого костюма не спасет от любопытных глаз.

Ужин в дорогом ресторане, где официанты и посетители неизменно любуются видом сосредоточенных мужчин с безупречными манерами, подмечая все же, что тот, что выглядит помладше, кудрявый, несколько нервный, торопится покончить с едой и, должно быть, сбежать куда-то по своим делам – может, к девушке, может, домой, зато тот, что постарше, с бесконечно терпеливым выражением лица, чуть рыжеватый, с идеальной осанкой и каким-то необыкновенно теплым блеском в синих глаза, не торопится никуда. Даже по внешнему виду двух посетителей понятно, кто здесь главный… но это впечатление ошибочно.

Кудрявый язвит, фыркает, порывается уйти, не закончив ужин, но второй, у которого смешная форма носа, но такая по-отцовски добрая улыбка, лишь мягко просит своего визави не вести себя как ребенок и перестать постоянно ерзать, как будто желая сходить в уборную.

Тот, кого мужчина постарше, называет Шерлоком, недовольно морщится, комкает салфетку, постоянно поглядывает на мобильный, но продолжает ужин под прежнюю ласковую улыбку второго, которого зовут Майкрофт.

Их знают. То, что слышат люди, дает защиту – это братья. Майкрофт – старший, Шерлок – младший, и сложно сказать, кого из двух люди узнают больше.

Ситуация неизменна и в машине, куда братья садятся после ужина. Пара брошенных слов, уговаривание Майкрофта вести себя как взрослый человек, язвительные замечания Шерлока в ответ – это как игра на публику, как та же маска, какую оба носят на людях.

Если бы люди обладали чуть более развитым IQ, может быть, они бы поняли, но люди слишком примитивны. Для людей три слова оправдания не значат ровным счетом ничего.

Даже дома у Майкрофта ничего не меняется.

Оба брата снимают пальто, проходят в гостиную, какое-то время молчат, будто бы чего-то ожидая – то ли звонка на мобильный, то ли сигнала на ноутбук, но в этот раз тишина благосклонна и они пьют коньяк, сидя в креслах у камина и глядя на огонь – семейная идиллия, если не видеть глаза обоих мужчин, в которых отражается не огонь из камина, а адское пламя и лютый голод.

Наконец, старший Холмс сообщает младшему брату о своем желании принять душ перед сном, на что младший лишь фыркает.

И опять это только игра, понятная лишь двоим…

Майкрофт ожидает прикосновения в любой момент, он готов к этому, но в первое мгновение все равно вздрагивает, когда Шерлок заходит в душевую кабину и обхватывает его за талию, прижимаясь всем телом и целуя в усыпанное мелкими веснушками плечо.

Он не поворачивается, не обнимает в ответ, просто стоит под струями воды и наслаждается неторопливыми ласками Шерлока, его пальцами на своей груди, пальцами на сосках, пальцами на животе – мягком, белом, часто страдающим от сладостей, которые Майкрофт так любит. А когда эти пальцы находят полуэрегированный член, Майкрофт позволяет себе закрыть глаза, отдаваясь рукам брата полностью.

Шерлок никогда не толкнет его к стене резко, никогда не позволит страсти захлестнуть голову и потерять инстинкты самосохранения. Шерлок вообще не думает о том, чтобы причинить брату боль физически – для этого есть слова, которые жалят куда больнее грубой физической силы.

Но не так, не в таких условиях. Никакие слова не способны выразить ту гамму чувств и эмоций, которые Шерлок испытывает к брату. Даже те три слова кажутся слишком простыми, примитивными, глупыми, достойными лишь других людей, которые бросаются ими налево и направо, даже не понимая их смысла.

Шерлок оглаживает грудь брата, слегка трется своим членом о ягодицы Майкрофта, чуть подталкивая его к стенке кабины, нетерпеливо топчется на поддоне, ища еще больше контакта, но и стараясь не упасть, видит отклик в теле брата, ощущает его возрастающее желание и всей кожей чувствует его желание – то, как Майкрофт часто дышит, то, как нетерпеливо облизывает губы в предвкушении, то, как чуть подается назад, как напрягаются его ноги…

Они никогда не говорят, потому что слова им не нужны. Зачем тратить драгоценную энергию на то, что очевидно? Зачем вообще говорить, когда понимаешь друг друга без слов?

Майкрофт разворачивается в кольце любящих рук брата и притягивает его к своим губам за шею, ероша мокрые от льющейся сверху воды волосы Шерлока, оглаживая его безволосую грудь, узкую талию и крепкие подтянутые ягодицы.

Поцелуи – целое искусство. Другие люди целуются мокро, жадно, неприятно, но только не родной брат. Даже едва дыша от переполняющих тело страсти и похоти, Шерлок всегда остается внимательным к деталям.

Член мягко потирается о член, оба брата давно уже готовы к чему-то большему, но ни один не торопится приступить к самому сладкому, словно нарочно оттягивая момент.

Но Майкрофт сдается первым. Майкрофт всегда сдается первым, потому что у Майкрофта больше опыта, больше желаний, больше эмоций, и Майкрофту всегда мало того, что он имеет.

Он направляет младшего брата вниз, на колени, надавливая на его плечи, и Шерлок уступает. Он мог бы возмущаться сколько угодно, но отрицать очевидное глупо – он сам этого хочет, всегда хотел.

Шерлок встает на колени и, обняв Майкрофта за бедра, прижимается щекой к члену брата.

Еще не ласка, уже не шаг назад.

Влажная и от воды, и от предэякулята головка прямо у губ Шерлока, но тот лишь изредка касается ее кончиком языка, но не вбирает в рот, как бы хотелось им обоим. Майкрофт не торопит, зная, что это лишнее – Шерлок не станет делать то, что брату не понравится, а Майкрофт любит такие ласки – на грани помешательства и откровенного издевательства.

Шерлок трется о член брата как кошка, массируя ягодицы Майкрофта пальцами. Член длинный, средней толщины, с розовой головкой – само совершенство. Видимо, природа наградила старшего брата не только сверхмощным интеллектом, но и позаботилась о том, чтобы второй важный аспект жизни человека был одарен сполна. Впрочем, капризы природы – вещь весьма субъективная, Шерлоку тоже есть, чем похвастать.

Даже обычный, казалось бы, процесс минета, Шерлок превращает в какой-то культ поклонения члену брата.

Не заглатывать сразу, не облизывать грубо, но лишь слегка касаться губами влажной головки, лишь слизывать выступившие капли смазки кончиком языка, дразня уретру, лишь играть тяжелой мошонкой в ладони, покрывать поцелуями кожу, ощущая как брат напрягается все больше, как сжимаются его пальцы в волосах и на плечах Шерлока.

Лишь когда Майкрофт нетерпеливо стонет, Шерлок прекращает сладкую томную пытку легкостью и вбирает член брата глубоко в горло, придерживая его за бедра и не давая возможности двинуться вперед.

Пальцы Майкрофта обхватывает шею Шерлока, чуть надавливая, словно умоляя взять еще глубже, чтобы почувствовать головкой горло брата, но Шерлок не торопится.

Вульгарно сосать, чмокая и обливаясь слюной – это удел простых людей, а его брат достоин эстетического наслаждения от процесса.

Когда Майкрофт чуть отодвигается, Шерлок тут же прекращает оральные ласки, поднимаясь на ноги и целуя брата со всей страстью – это тоже одно из многочисленных правил. Нежность романтики всегда чередуется с голодной похотью.

Так правильнее, так желаннее.

И Майкрофт отвечает на поцелуй, до боли вцепляясь пальцами в волосы брата – даже боль на этом этапе ласк кажется правильной, желанной. Шерлоку плевать, что Майкрофт сделает с его телом, он-то сможет объяснить каждый синяк или ранку, хотя до такого никогда дело не доходит.

Шерлок вцепляется в ягодицы брата так сильно, что тот охает в его губы и едва не прикусывает тонкую кожицу – Шерлок едва сдерживается чтобы не толкнуть брата к стене, не развернуть и не войти на всю длину немедленно же. Эта стадия быстротечна, когда оба на какое-то время теряют голову и поддаются истинным чувствам и желаниям – здесь, сейчас, грубо, да-а-а, сильнее, быстрее, глубже!

Вода выключается привычным жестом, пара взмахов полотенцем, никакого внимания взъерошенным влажным волосам – уже не до расчески и любования собой перед зеркалом – и братья выходят в спальню, продолжая целоваться.

Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы Шерлок опрокинул Майкрофта на кровать и лег сверху, не прекращая поцелуев.

Никаких правил, кроме того, что Майкрофт чаще всего хочет быть снизу, чем сверху. Любовь к Шерлоку не имеет границ, но Майкрофт от природы чуть более ленив, чем Шерлок. Ему приятнее получать, чем давать, хотя к любви к брату это не относится.

Но сегодня Шерлок командует. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Нет нужды готовить Майкрофта особо долго – он всегда готовится заранее, так что Шерлок, не отрываясь от поцелуя, протягивает руку к тумбочке, безошибочно находя тюбик смазки, выдавливает немного маслянистой субстанции на ладонь, размазывая ее в пальцах, и протягивает руку к ягодицам брата, второй рукой помогая тому чуть приподняться и удобно лечь бедрами на подушку.

Неспешные, почти ленивые движения пальцев, кружащих у ануса, и вот уже Майкрофт нетерпеливо постанывает.

Шерлок не садист, но брат, который готов умолять – зрелище, которое видит только Шерлок.

Сразу два пальца медленно входят в нетерпеливое тело, раздвигают стенки ануса, легко массируют простату – Майкрофт издает жалобный стон, бессознательно стараясь притянуть брата еще теснее, еще ближе, чтобы почувствовать его силу, запах, тяжесть, все подряд.

Шерлок не станет долго дразнить – пары минут вполне хватает на подготовку. Надеть презерватив, добавить смазки, чуть подразнить приятно порозовевшего после душа и ласк брата, и Шерлок ложится на брата, медленно входя в его тело и пожирая глазами его исказившееся судорогой удовольствия лицо.

Амплитуда движений, глубина проникновения, степень давления на тело – все это Шерлок высчитывает автоматически, все это давно известно. Важнее всего не просто удовлетворить базовые инстинкты, важнее впитать истинную природу отношений, правду, которая отражается на лице брата. Ту правду в трех словах, которая скрывает их как покров перед обществом, и которую они никогда никому сказать не смогут.

Неторопливость движений быстро переходит в жадность, голод, желание прижаться сильнее, теснее, войти глубже, и Шерлок отпускает себя, вбиваясь в тело брата, вызывая у него стоны и даже крики.

Шерлок – единственный человек в мире, способный заставить брата кричать. Кричать не от боли, но от удовольствия, затапливающего волной, которому бесполезно сопротивляться.

Эти крики – награда, единственная награда, которую Шерлок согласен принимать снова и снова. И, если бы у братьев была возможность, Майкрофт одаривал бы Шерлока такими дарами так часто, как только возможно.

Когда Майкрофт напрягается всем телом, когда по его груди разливается яркий румянец, Шерлок понимает, что он уже близко – достаточно пары движений на члене брата и тот стиснет член Шерлока нежными тисками, привычным жестом притянет его за шею к своей шее, побуждая вцепиться в белую кожу зубами, но Шерлок только нежно поцелует его – никаких отметин!

Майкрофт изливается с гортанными стонами, подрагивая в руках брата, царапая его шею и едва не вырывая волосы, но Шерлок воспринимает боль стойко – Майкрофту очень хорошо, настолько хорошо, что он забывается, а это уже само по себе дорогого стоит.

Шерлок делает всего пару движений бедрами и следует за братом в оглушительный оргазм, покрывая лицо Майкрофта поцелуями.

Когда же руки отказывается держать измученное тело, Шерлок выходит из тела брата, снимает презерватив, отбрасывая его в сторону, и ложится рядом, продолжая поглаживать разгоряченное тело Майкрофта и слегка, лишь намеками, покусывает его окропленное россыпью веснушек плечо.

Они не говорят, потому что слова излишни. Достаточно только песни тел, утомленных сексом.

Покрыв поцелуями грудь и живот брата, обтерев влажными салфетками и снова поцеловав в искусанные губы, Шерлок ложится рядом, глядя Майкрофту в глаза, ведя с ним молчаливый диалог до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не отвечает, лениво моргая.

Всего три слова в их жизни, которыми они не оправдывают, а, скорее, объясняют свое поведение, но у каждого свои слова.

«Они не поймут» и «Я тебя люблю».


End file.
